


Pet Play

by AeonFlux40



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Kevin Tran is Kinky, Kinktober 2018, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Sam Winchester is Daddy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Kevin likes to be a puppy, and Sam loves taking care of his good boy.





	Pet Play

Kevin had always shown in interest in the more diverse parts of his sexuality. Sam was only the second boyfriend he had that didn’t make fun of him for being into things like bondage and pet play. His favorite thing was puppy play. He enjoyed the feeling of being cared for and doted on, but also getting fucked while wearing a gag and collar. Sam was more into it than Kevin first realized. His reason was that he’d always wanted a dog, but never had the time to really take care of any pets. This satisfied both of their needs to an extent.

+++

Sam was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Kevin came home from work. He didn’t say anything as he walked through the door and took his shoes off. He went straight for their room, not even stopping to say hello to his boyfriend who was watching him in confusion. Sam could tell that Kevin was having a bad day. Work had been pretty awful lately, and he’d been stressed about his upcoming exams. Sam hated when Kevin was stressed, and always tried to help him out. Sometimes all it took was a hot bubble bath and a blow job. Other times, it took a bit more. Sam was always willing to oblige his boyfriend and make him happy.

A short time later, Kevin reappeared in the living room looking much different than when he first came home. Sam looked up from his book and saw him. Kevin was wearing puppy ears, a collar with a leash, a butt plug with tail attachment, and nothing else. Sam put his book down on the table.

“Are you wanting to play?” Sam asked, knowing what the answer would be. Even if Kevin made it obvious that he wanted to do a scene-any scene-Sam would always ask him. It was his way to make sure that Kevin was consenting to what Sam would do to him.

“Please, sir. I really need this tonight.”

“Of course. Do we need to go over the rules of pet play?”

“No clothes. No talking unless I want to stop our session. I can only get around on my hands and knees.”

“Good boy. Now, heel.”

Kevin went down to his hands and knees, crawling to his lover. He sat up against the couch and leaned against Sam’s legs. “That’s my boy.” Kevin smiled. It always felt good to him when his Daddy praised him. He immediately fell into sub space. He’d had a terrible day at work and really needed a bit of release. Pet play was the best way for him to do it. Kevin didn’t like to drink and didn’t do drugs. Aside from working out at the gym, being intimate with Sam was his favorite way to blow off a little steam and get rid of the aggression.

“Now be a good little pup and come sit on Daddy’s lap. Come on.” Sam tugged lightly at the leash, and Kevin got up on the couch as he was told. He laid his head down in Sam’s lap and got comfortable. “Good boy.” Sam reached over and stroked Kevin’s dick, getting him hard. Kevin whimpered. He liked the way his Daddy touched him. It made him feel good, like a proud little puppy. He rubbed his face against Sam’s thigh. “Hmmm…you like that little pup?” Kevin whined. He rolled to his back and stared up at his Daddy. Sam smiled and gently rubbed Kevin’s belly. “Such a good boy for me. Always a good little pup. Are you hungry?” Kevin nodded. He gently moved Kevin’s head off of his lap and stood up.

“Off the couch. Sit. Good boy. Stay.”

Kevin watched Sam as he left the room and went into the kitchen. He waited, excited at the possibility of what was next. Food play wasn’t a big thing for Kevin, but Sam always liked feeding him when he was in puppy mode. Kevin didn’t mind at all because it made Sam happy. He also felt that being fed by your boyfriend was a very intimate thing and maybe that’s why Sam liked it so much. Kevin heard Sam shuffling around in the kitchen. The anticipation was killing him. A few moments later, Sam walked back into the living room with a jar of peanut butter and his puppy food bowl. He removed his clothes so now they were both naked. Kevin salivated at the sight of Sam’s hard cock. Sam sat down on the couch and opened the jar. He watched Kevin’s eyes go wide as he put a dab of peanut butter on the tip of his dick. “You like peanut butter, don’t you pup?” Kevin nodded. Sam leaned back on the couch and motioned for Kevin to come forward. Kevin dipped his head between Sam’s legs and tentatively licked the head of his cock. He continued licking until all the peanut butter was gone. Sam petted Kevin’s head and told him he was a good boy. Kevin smiled and wiggled his butt. It made him happy to please his Daddy. Sam dipped his fingers into the jar of peanut butter again and smeared it up and down the shaft of his cock. “This stuff is really sticky, pup. So you better do a good job of getting it all off.” Kevin nodded. He started with the head of Sam’s cock, licking and sucking to get all of the peanut butter off. He worked his way down, cleaning the shaft as best as he could. Sam sat back and enjoyed what his pup was doing. This was the first time he used peanut butter this way and would be doing it again.

“You’re such a good little pup for Daddy.” Sam moaned and petted Kevin’s head as he continued licking up and down Sam’s shaft. He did a real good job of getting all of the peanut butter off Sam’s dick. Once it was all off, Sam grabbed the puppy food bowl. “Are you ready for your treat, little pup?” Sam jerked off and made sure to get all of his come into the bowl. He set the bowl down in front of Kevin, who happily lapped it up. Sam pet Kevin’s head. He loved his little pup. Sam left Kevin to go to the bathroom and clean up. He got most of the peanut butter off, but Sam’s cock was still sticky.

Walking back into the living room, he saw that Kevin had finished and was sitting patiently with his cock at full attention. “All done?” Kevin picked up his bowl with his teeth and crawled over to Sam. He placed the bowl at Sam’s feet and laid down. Sam picked up the bowl and petted Kevin’s head. He went to the kitchen to clean the bowl, and Kevin followed behind. Sam stood in front of the sink and washed the bowl, while Kevin sat by him. Kevin was getting impatient and pawed at Sam’s leg, whining. “Just a minute, sweet boy. I’m almost done with your bowl.” Kevin ignored him and continued pawing.

“You need to be patient, little pup.”

Kevin sat back on his heels and whined. Sam knew what he wanted and was more than happy to oblige him once he was done with the task at hand. He finished washing Kevin’s bowl and placed it on the drying rack sitting on the counter. Sam turned to face Kevin who was sitting patiently. “Come on, pup. Time for bed.”

Kevin barked happily and followed Sam to their bedroom. They got comfortable in their bed, with Kevin happily curled up next to Sam. Sam could feel Kevin’s erection on his thigh. “Do you need to take care of that before we go to sleep?” Sam asked. Kevin nodded. “Okay little pup. You know the rules.” Kevin yipped and licked Sam’s face. He rubbed himself against Sam’s thigh, humping him. They had agreed that during pet play, Kevin would be allowed to come only by humping on things or if Sam was fucking him from behind. Otherwise he would have to go without. Most of the times, their pet play wasn’t about sex at all, it was mostly just them being Puppy/Daddy. Tonight, however was different. Sam knew how much Kevin needed this, and how much he needed sexual release. Kevin whined loudly. He was trying so hard to get off, but humping Sam’s leg just wasn’t working for him. He pleaded with Sam, looking up at him with his sad eyes.

“Whatsa matter, pup? Do you need Daddy to help you?” Kevin nodded his head and barked, making Sam laugh. “Okay. You’ve been such a good boy for me, I’ll make an exception this time. Lay on your back.” Kevin rolled over to his back and spread his legs. Sam sat next to him, one hand on Kevin’s belly and the other on his leaking cock. Kevin wanted so much to fuck into Sam’s hand, but he knew that wasn’t allowed. Sam stroked him agonizingly slow, teasing the head of Kevin’s penis with the pad of his thumb. Kevin wanted so much to moan his lover’s name, but he wasn’t allowed to talk. Sam always knew how to make Kevin feel incredible. Sam rubbed Kevin’s belly and whispered praises into his ear. Just a few more strokes and Kevin was coming all over Sam’s large hand. Sam stroked him through his orgasm, milking out every last drop. He pushed his fingers into Kevin’s mouth, who sucked greedily on them.

“That’s a good little pup. Eat your come. Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written pet play before, so this is definitely out of the box for me. I enjoyed writing it and I love pairing Sam and Kevin together :)


End file.
